A Chipmunk Christmas
This episode is based on the original TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas". Plot When two things you love converge, it's a beautiful thing. VeggieTales meets Alvin and the Chipmunks? How great is that? Try showing it to eager churchgoing kids! Are those kiddies in for a treat? Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Bob the Tomato as David Seville Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *A Little Bit of This *I Love Fellowship *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) *The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) (sung under the credits) Trivia *This episode was supposed to come out on a Christmas before Toy Story but it was delayed because they needed to work on Toy Story before Fall Break, so they delayed this episode's release date to a Spring because of it. (But don't worry though, A Chipmunk Christmas was released before Toy Story.) *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea switched over to Maya. *One of the modelers who did the concept work for this was none other than Peter Jackson, the director of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *This episode is focused upon Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt. It's not a fault that the three chipmunks are played by that same lovable lazy trio - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *This was filmed after the filming of "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen". *This marks a lot of new things in this episode, including: **A behind-the-scenes look at Toy Story. Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by JENNIFER COMBS Story by SEAN GAFFNEY Based on the original Christmas special by ROSS BAGDARASIAN, JR. and JANICE KARMAN Production Assistants OSHUA LINDSAY ALEX SCHEILDER Concept Artists STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ JEREMY VICKERY AARON HARTLINE HYUN HUH Dialog Breakdown ARM THEINPENG CHARLES RAMSEY Written by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by TOD CARTER LUIS CONTRERAS Character Voices MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER ANNA GRACE STEWART JACKIE RITZ LISA VISCHER TIM HODGE JOHN WAHBA Edited by BRENT MCCORKLE Storyreel Editor JOHN WALL Editorial SARAH VORHEES Character Dialogue Recording BOB GIAMMARCO KEN SIMON CARLOS SOTOLONGO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST ADR Recording JOSH BAGGENSTOSS D. DAVID PORTER TIGHE SHELDON Recording Producer JESSICA POLAND Recording Assistant RICHARD SWOR Facility Manager TANJA CROUCH Junior Editors MICHELLE CHEONG JARON WONG Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Foley Editor SARAH FINX CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ADAM SHAW Modeling Artists IAN HUBBARD HYUN HUH JEREMY VICKERY STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texture Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor STEVE LEEPER Layout Artists STEVE LEEPER ALEX LI RYAN WILLIAMS CHARLES RAMSEY Animation Supervisors MARC VULCANO Character Animators ANDY ARNETT TOM DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE McFADDEN RON SMITH NATHAN TUNGSETH ROB DUCEY Animation Production Assistant HEATHER FINCH Lighting Supervisors DANIEL PATRICK O'BRIEN Lighting Artists RICHARD GOUGE NICOLE ALLEN CHARLES RAMSEY DANIEL PATRICK O'BRIEN Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot Lead DANIEL GARNIER Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM KADIN GODINET Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositors JEREMY WANHILL ZINZAN XU Directors of Technical Development HENRY VERA Musical Score Composed and Produced by KURT HEINECKE IT WAYNE GEILS Special Thanks To CHARLOTTE JACKSON BILL HALJUN PATTY O'KELLEY JON GADSBY DARREN RAICHART HOLLY VICKERING and The Big Idea Family Content Advisor SCOTTIE MAY Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Executive In Charge Of Production CHRIS MEIDL Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song Category:2000 Category:VeggieFan2000